wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Davidj
--Lewser 02:29, 23 October 2006 (UTC) TALK TO ME Hey! Welcome back Good to see you again!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:57, 25 October 2007 (UTC) yep, hi. how are you doing? site is growing and growing. nice. :I'm doing alright, still trying to catch up on episodes, how's school treating you?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:19, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Future Born Again Christians Come on David, that's a joke...LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:49, 18 March 2007 (UTC) China/Sheryl WuDunn I was hoping you would be able to help out on this one! I love what you wrote about Sheryl WuDunn! I added a bit about all those accidents in coal mines in China, hope you don't mind...Also, feel free to make China bilingual like Esteban Colberto or Glory to North Korea and Kim Jong Il!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:45, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay thanks. Right. I was thinking of adding some Chinese to the China-related pages. Right-wing pundits are exactly like Chinese government propaganda media outlets. ::Good, I don't know how much help I can give you since I am American (hence only able to speak one language), but don't hesitate to drop me a line if you need anything.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:57, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Long Time No See I hope we fixed those articles for you, please check em and tell me if anything else is screwy. Or just tell me how things have been!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:29, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :It doesn't matter. It's not that important. ::Of course it is! We want to have fun, but we don't want to become republicans while we're doing it! You are a valuable editor here, we do not gain anything by pissing you off. and, if we piss you off, there is no telling how many other people feel the same way. I'm taking off be back in a bit...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:35, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Freem lol, I saw on some message board that "freem" is actually on urbandictionary.com, but spelled "phreem", who knows with kids these days!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:36, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Resolution The "Moon" resolution is based on Stephen's Ching Chong Ding Dong joke, which is also related to the recent Rosie O'Donnell mishap. No offense was meant.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:41, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :It is treading a fine line. I bet most people wouldn't get it. Davidj 07:35, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::What if I add a line just below it saying something like, "Me too" and sign it "Rosie O'Donnell"???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:40, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::Moon is not even Chinese though - he's Korean Davidj 21:36, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Sadly, that's the point. For the people who Stephen parodies, there is no difference between Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Thai, etc, etc. You know how right wingers feel about people who are not exactly like them, whether by religion, sexual orientation, or race...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:42, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Happy New year Or should that be Truthy New Year!? Good to see you back, David!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:15, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Ya, hey. I like this New Year's resolution page. Good idea. ::We are trying to create games for people to play, have you checked out the Write A Caption page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:19, 4 January 2007 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:42, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Tawker That is vanity, please move it to your user page, it cannot have its own page on a Colbert-centric wiki. Also, please vote if you have not already.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 1 December 2006 (UTC) *I am not tawker. So how is it vanity? There was a recent article on him in the news here. His story has been on NBC, CNN etc... ::Sorry, I did not know...I will reinstate it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:09, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :::okay thanks. I haven't stopped by Wikiality recently. Here is the story with picture of Stephen and everything... http://thetyee.ca/Mediacheck/2006/11/22/Wikipedia/ ::::You're probably busy with school like everyone else...I changed a few things in the article to make it a little more truthy...after all, we don't want to give Wikipedia any advertising on this website...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:02, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Hi David Are you adding notes to the talk pages? If you are, I made a template for "notes" so people will know they aren't the final product.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:12, 11 November 2006 (UTC) * right. Making notes. I'll check out the template. Fear Slogan Is actually an off-shoot of EBS.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:17, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::I see, the "attention notice" is a fear slogan and the authorities are Rush Limbaugh or something. Funny! I prefer the medium length articles to the longer ones. I'd rather read a string of 5 than one long one. :::In case you don't know...it's based on an system we used to have nationwide to alert people about emergencies (hurricanes, tornadoes, etc) :::But, there are more "hiding jokes"...it says: "The Internets Tubes in your area in voluntary cooperation with the FCC and other authorities have developed this system to keep you informed in the event of an emergency." But the links for "informed" and "emergency" are not so obvious...and if you read it by the links instead of the words that show up, it's kinda scary. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:25, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Yes, we get a lot of American stations in BC and I remember the EBS coming on PBS all the time when I was a kid; it used to freak me out. I just saw one of Luntz's terms used on ABC new tonight - "death tax". It is normally called the "estate tax" but the wealthy forces of truth insist that only rich people really die. Why not just call it the "rapture tax" ? Like for Santorum. Just Wondering If you wouldn't mind taking a look at Template:Asian. The character I put in the tag I found on the internets, it is supposed to be the Chinese character for "bear" do you know if that is correct? Thank you for any help you can offer.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:04, 9 November 2006 (UTC) * Yes, 熊 is the character used for bear in Chinese (xiong) and Japanese (kuma). ::Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:11, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Aww, David... We already have a Ted Haggard, sorry. Just add some of your stuff there.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:21, 6 November 2006 (UTC) FYI When you want to add a Category to an article, there is usually a "Template" (or tag) associated with the Category. It adds a little visual something as well. Go here to check them out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:58, 27 October 2006 (UTC) * Oh, okay so that puts it into a category as well then, eh? ::Yes, there are a bunch of them and to make them easier to use, some are named using initials. So, take the time to go through them to make sure you find one you like. Also, if you can't find one you like, go ahead and make it, or drop me a line and I will walk you through making it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:04, 27 October 2006 (UTC) *okay thanks!! Wikipedia Vandalism in Chinese That has got to be the funniest %#!@ thing I've ever read! I had to have babelfish translate it, but there it is, at the bottom of the page, "population grows three times"! Too funny, citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:27, 26 October 2006 (UTC) 呵呵呵呵 Ya, thanks! So, Thailand was smart enough to start using the excess baby elephants as taxis, you know! Gee, I mean that's what Wikipedia tells me, so must be true. Aren't baby elephants just the cutest way to get around? --18:23, 26 October 2006 (UTC) I'm not that Busy The spelling of "Colombia" is, I feel, someone's idea of a joke (I might even have changed it at some time). Change it however you feel is right, someone will be sure to change it again, but make sure you put a note about the change in the "talk page"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:15, 25 October 2006 (UTC) I was just thinking... I believe the incorrect spelling for "Columbia" was intentional. There is actually a District of Colombia and a District of Columbia.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:55, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Thank You For your contributions to Chinese, but I'm gonna move what your wrote to the article Chinese (language).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:05, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :The page you are posting on (Chinese) is a disambiguation page to direct people to similarly named pages. It is not the main article. For information on Chinese (language), please post on the appropriate page. Thank You.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:28, 23 October 2006 (UTC) okay got it changed ::I'm not saying what you're writing is bad, it just has to go to the right place so Americans can feel your truthiness in the appropriate internets tube.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:33, 23 October 2006 (UTC) yes, I understand. Thanks for helping me help others feel the truth. I originally got to that page via the Stub Page; it was probably inappropriate then to list the Chinese disambiguation page as a stub Science I have created a "tag" for Scientific pages, it is called "Sci" and it is used like all templates, with 2 sets of "{" "}" around the name. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:26, 23 October 2006 (UTC) okay, I got it added onto the Science entry! Looks good. Featured Articles --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:35, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Canadian When you copy/paste those tables, change "state" to "Canadian". Any Q's, drop me a line.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:44, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Ya, but some Canadian provinces are often called part of the US!!! Particular Alberta. We often refer to Alberta as the 51st state. And if you are going to say that "British Columbia" is spelt "Colombia" with two o's I thought you meant to claim it as a state as well. Stem Cell Research Nomination Thanks for the nod Davidj --Slanderson 18:50, 26 October 2006 (UTC) *I like the g missing off the end of kill'! That opening first line is the funniest of all the entries on Wikiality!!! God, if you are not currently hired as a writer for the Report, you should be. Thanks again, but I'm way too glib for that. Also, I'd have to move to New York, and I don't like ugly people, especially ugly Senators.--Slanderson 19:42, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Also, I think the multitudinal versions of Donuts and Lewser, as well as a few others are ahead of me in that respect.--Slanderson 19:45, 26 October 2006 (UTC) *He he he Edits on Labor Unions Moved I moved your edits on Labor Unions to International Labor Unions. While what you did was not cool, we should have locked the article while it was "Featured". It is now blocked to preserve the writing that won it "Featured" status.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:27, 29 October 2006 (UTC) okay, no problem. Hi, It seems we are both interested in moding the iowa page, we should probly talk about what should be done so we both dont pull in oppistie directions The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 02:04, 23 May 2007 (UTC)